Changing Tides
by A Piece of Heaven
Summary: Ichigo was going to torch a certain shopkeeper when he got home. Urahara was only suppose to hide him not send him to another world. He did not sign up for this... watch as Ichigo changes views, and the fate of the the Shinobi World one chapter at a time.


Changing Tides

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Cursing, stupid coincidences, and Ichigo's temper.

~*~*~*~

_**Torch a Shopkeeper**_

~*~*~*~

A tense quiet hung over the Urahara shop, and everyone from Rukia to Uryuu shared looks silently agreeing, but feared saying anything to attracted the fierce glared of their friend. Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami was not in a good mood, since this morning, he'd had a series of bad occurrences. For one thing Yuzu had had a cold and was not able to make breakfast, many more circumstances happened but the last in a series happened five minutes into the first class period Ichigo was immediately sent an urgent message by Soul Society to arrive at Urahara Shoten as soon as possible without any information. It was a frustrating situation, and his temper was barely kept at bay when hat and clogs finally dropped an additional headache into his lap.

"Why am I being sent? Last I checked I had a town to watch and rogue Espada to catch." Ichigo said without any prompt.

Urahara sighed and made a motion for Tessai to refill Ichigo's cup of tea. From the look Ichigo was so frequent directing at him, he knew this conversation was going to take a while. His student had learn much in his three years of being a shinigami and have readily mastered three of the shinigami arts with near ease (the shopkeeper supposed it had something to do with the neat death situations he kept forcing Ichigo into), and was well on his way to being adequate in Kidou. Unfortunately, another learning experience was Ichigo being well versed when Urahara Kisuke was not telling the whole truth, and was keeping secrets for some unknown reasons.

"No one else at captain level has any free time, to do the necessary mission. Hitsugaya-taichou would have been a more suitable candidate, but with Matsumoto-san as well as his first ten seats in the Fourth Division, he would not be able to leave even if he wanted too. Then there is the problem of two divisions still without a captain. Yes, you had been filling out well enough to handle their training sessions, and any other of their combat routines, but this mission is very important."

An angry mark appeared on Ichigo's head. "I get why they can't go, and understand why I'm being sent," Ichigo said irritably. "What I want to know is _why _for the past few days have Rukia, Renji, and even Chad has been following me everywhere I go."

The three named had the grace to look guilt (it was hard to tell in Chad case).

"I know you know." Ichigo added directing his comments to not just Urahara but to the whole table at large. It was one thing for the pervert shopkeeper to know what was going on, but the moment everyone was being kept in the loop but him, was the moment Ichigo started to get pissed off. He defeated Aizen Sousuke single handedly, and was in charge of overseeing two divisions while keeping an active watch over Karakura, so _why_ were his friends trying to protect, and who was the culprit responsible.

It wasn't the Vaizards, Ichigo assumed he himself kept up a weekly communication to them through Urahara, and Soul Society itself knew about his hollow powers, so what. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stumbled on the answer. Even though Soul Society knew about his power did not mean that Court 46 knew about them. In fact during the whole Arrancar War Old man Yamamoto was given supreme control over legal disputes, and laws during the absence of the court.

Ichigo crossed his hands.

In times of peace the Court 46 could overrule any order from the captain commander who does not have the support of the entire Gotei 13. In other words-

"There's a new Court 46." Ichigo voiced looking solely at the ex-captain.

Urahara nodded. "As you know, Yamamoto-sou-taichou's hands as well as the hands of the other captains are tied until those last remaining positions can be filled. Yourichi herself has volunteered to full one, and Abarai-kun will try to fill the other, but the fact of the matter is Kurotsuchi-kun is being court marshaled. Another captain is needed, and then there is the matter of records and other such paperwork time is needed and that is why we are sending you on this mission."

"That's all the information you have?" Ichigo challenged.

Urahara hand Ichigo a thick folder. "Yes, this folder contains all the information available about the world where you'll be staying at, as well as official certificates, passports, and money to help you blended in. This world is the only place the Court 46 would not dare to go. The death totals are the highest, and war is common. Be on your guard."

Ichigo nodded and took the folder. Scanning through it, Ichigo made mental notes about the important facts; places, who dislikes who, the language (which was Japanese), the writing (which was only Katakana, and Hiragana), and the main method of fighting, Ichigo blinked.

"Ninjas?"

Urahara nodded. "This world uses a weaker form of spirit energy combined with physical energy to perform missions. Swordsmen are rare as Knouts has been nearly destroyed as only three sword fighting forms exist. It is likely that your spirit energy will increase upon arrival; regardless you must not be allied, or pulled into any ninja villages' political struggles. You will arrival in your spiritual form as your body will not be able to handle this world's tense atmosphere. The hollows are dangerous, and the dead are everywhere." The shopkeeper fell silent as Isshin stepped into the room.

"Here," He handed Ichigo a backpack, and give Ichigo a pat on the back. "I've packed you some clothes, and I've notified the school."

"Thanks," Ichigo said and he stood up pulling the backpack on. Urahara also stood, and opened up the underground training grounds. Both jumped down one after another until the collective group was standing around a dark brown door encased in mid-air.

"This is the portal leading to your destination, once the portal closes all communication with this world will be cut off until I or your father goes to you. At the end of the folder I handed to you there's current map that shows your present location as well as how far to the next location estimated if you were traveling at regular shunpo speed."

Urahara tapped the door with his cane, and slowly the door opened revealing darkness.

Ichigo spared one last look at each of his friends letting his gaze linger on his father, then with a burst of speed shunpoing through the door, and into the world beyond.

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Probably the fourth or fifth Bleach x Naruto Fan fiction I have written and will probably finish years from now…Enjoy!

Remember to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.

Changing Tides

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Cursing, stupid coincidences, and Ichigo's temper.

~*~*~*~

_**Trees and Sand**_

~*~*~*~

Ichigo had never thought as fast as he did at the moment-no fight or spar with Urahara could even compare to how taken by surprise Kurosaki Ichigo was at landing right in the middle of a fight. He could've could swear that his luck was crap but this situation was a bit much even for the substitute shinigami.

He was in the middle of a dessert planted directly between Sunagakure and Konohagakure or something similar. Regardless the fact that the ninja's were eyeing him with a heavy load of suspicious glances and looking towards their opposing sides did not help. Ichigo was not involved in their petty scabbing, end of story. Or that's what Ichigo thought.

The strangle 'people' dressed in long black robes with red floating clouds were first to attack sending streams of bombs and fighting techniques while shouting something about 'jutsu', whatever the case Ichigo dodged with speed that had long surpassed the Goddess of Flash herself, and tried in short sentences explaining his current situation. The 'people' (Ichigo was not entirely sure they were wholly human or some strangle creature that was native to this world or not) were not listening.

"I'm not a part of this battle, fight whatever." Ichigo hissed still not removing his huge sword from his back. He saw no reason to subject his zanpakutou to such a pointless fight simply based on a misunderstanding. "I'm just lost!"

The black robes simply smirked and fought harder. Apparently they didn't care about his reasons for appearing and held no resolutions about spilling extra blood. Their opponents were a group of sandal wearing people with even stranger hair then Ichigo. Among them was a blond, a pink haired girl, a guy with silver hair, another hooded guy and a girl sporting five or six ponytails with light brown hair.

They didn't directly attack him, and instead avoided him with practiced skills as they used Ichigo as a front to fight their own battles-a dishonorable tactic that thoroughly made Ichigo not like these strange natives even if this was simply a ninja maneuver.

He dodges were clean and clearly annoying his frustrated attackers as bit by bit Ichigo was gaining ground on these blood hungry rejects. His hands were crossed over his chest covered heavily by his shihakusho as he twisted and turned jumped out of sight of the haphazard of attacks coming at him. The elements themselves flew at the orange haired teen but Ichigo batted them away using trees and other forestry as cover more then far used to this type of fighting. He dodged left and right as the robed figures continued attacking using expert teamwork, but Ichigo kept up with the fighting pace. Several times his used their weird hand gestures against them as he aimed a punch interrupting a 'jutsu' and causing rebound upon the attacker themselves. Once or twice an opening showed its self and Ichigo used his karate to meticulously beating up his spastic enemies by breaking bones and other non life threatening injuries that would down a rival rather than killing them. Ichigo had killed Aizen, but that didn't mean he was going to kill again.

"Die boy." A weird plant like creature said using his 'jutsu' attack to send a cloud of poisonous gas into his face as he delivered yet another painful punch to the plant's head (?). The substitute shinigami shook off the poison's affects within second thanks to his hollow healing abilities and took a slightly cut to his arm, and jumping back creating some distance between him and his opponents.

This was taking far too long, and the longer this fight continued the more the interested looks within those sandal people's eyes grew. He wasn't here to get involved, he was simply a lost traveler, and he was getting tired. The trip though Urahara's portal took a good amount of his reiatsu, if he did start fighting seriously his endurance would give out.

Ichigo moved to the right as he leapt into the air grasping his soul slayer releasing it from its wrapping. It was time to end this fight. He jumped up in a ready stance before shunpoing behind the plant-like opponent using Getsuga Tensho and cutting five very deep slashes into the creature wounding it heavily and sending it to the ground unable to move as muscles were torn and made unusable.

There was a slightly pause as the other fighters entire mood changed as now the whole fight was already decided in favor of the sandal people. Unlike before, even through the sandal people thoroughly outnumbered their enemies they were clearly outmatched skill wise and looked to be on the verge of losing when Ichigo dropped in. Though a series of coincidences Ichigo was an avertedly helping them.

"Enough is enough," Ichigo whispered finally feeling tiredness try and overcome his sense once more. He needed to get away from this people now, before he lost consciousness.

His whispered still carried to the ears of all the people present as ninja ears were trained to pick up the smallest sounds.

This time the well trained instinct grounded into each ninja forced them back as Ichigo released yet another huge Getsuga Tensho slicing into the odd arms of Deidara hindering his paper-like attacks, and winning the fight.

Smoke covered the entire area, and gave Ichigo more then ample cover to disappear as the trees surrounding the area were sliced into pieces. The ground were over turned and small wisps of black reiatsu bite the grass before vanishing leaving five ninja's in shock.

~*~

Author's Note; In case another one couldn't guess who the ninja's in the clearing were Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Temari, and Kankuro. This is set during the Naruto Shippuden arc during Gaara's capture. Instead of the cast from canon being sent it's the remaining Team 7 and the older two of the Sand Siblings. I hope the reader's enjoyed this chapter.

Remember to leave a review!


End file.
